Transcript: Volume 2, Track 2
Ray: God damn asshole shut up. Fuck you you cocksucker. Fuck you you motherfuckin' piece of shit. Good. Die you cocksucker. Now you die. You're not a human bein' you fuckin' dog, die! Die you dirty fuckin' piece of shit. So shut up you little fuckin' dog. Damn fool shut your fuckin' mouth. I was tough when you was born and I'll be tough after you're dead. And I'm tough right now. Go to sleep you god damn fool. I know... I know where fuckin'... bullshit is conferned... cerned... I'll kill. Any cocksucker that wants to fuck with me, let's try it. Let's hear it. Hello. Son of a bitch. God damn it to hell. God damn son of a bitch. Fuckin'... shit. Asshole motherfucker. Take your fuckin' shit and shove it up your ass you dirty son of a bitch. ...man before you was born unintelligible and I'll be a man after you're dead you dirty cocksucker. So take your fuckin' shit and shove it up your ass. You won't get from me with shit... I'll show you what tough is you dirty cocksucker. You'll never... walk... again. God damn it. unintelligible cocksucker I'm gonna destroy you. All of you. I'm gonna destroy the whole fuckin' bunch of you. Who the fuck you think you are to do that to me? You think you can do that to me? unintelligible Fuck you you cocksucker. You're dead. I'm telling you you're gonna... you're gonna die. Fuckin'... you think you can do that to me? Go ahead, try it. Cocksucker. I'll kick the shit out of the whole fuckin' bunch of you. You think you can do that to me huh? Tell you what you cocksuckers. You're dead. You cannot do that to me and walk away. I'll kill. Go ahead. Try it you fuckin' piece of shit. I'll kill. I'll kill the whole fuckin' bunch of you. Try it. God damn piece of shit. Go ahead, try it. Go ahead and try it you cocksucker. I don't... wanna hurt you but... you better not fuck with me you cocksucker 'cause I'm a killin' motherfucker. I don't need any fuckin' bullshit from you cocksuckin' piece of shit. I was tough before you were born, I'll be tough after you're dead. God damn asshole motherfucker. So don't fuck with me. I don't wanna hurt you. I don't wanna have to kill. But you better shut your fuckin' mouth you little fuckin' piece of shit. 'Cause I try not to kill you. But I'm a killer. You wanna fuck with me your little cocksucker, try it. Go ahead. Come knock on my fuckin' door you little fuckin' piece of shit. I will kill you instantly. OK then, shut up and go home and mind your own business. You god damn lyin' fuckin' piece of shit. I don't wanna have to kill you, but I will. So don't fuck with me, ok? God damn asshole. Go on home and go to bed you dumb fuckin' piece of shit. Look I don't wanna have to kill you but I will. So don't fuck with me you dirty fuckin' piece of shit. Get that ass... get the hell out of... life. I don't like it. God damn fool motherfucker. Get the fuck out of my life. Get your ass on home and go to sleep. Category:Transcript